Placeres de la Noche
by Reiko Ayanami
Summary: Natsu Príncipe y Heredero de Tracia, tras una serie de hechos se convierte en un cazador Oscuro Lucy una contable que solo ansia vivir con normalidad, un día se despierta en un lugar extraño, atada a un ser inmortal de dos mil años y se entera que es perseguida por un demonio...mal resumen... adaptación libro del mismo nombre
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola amigos buenas... me disculpo por detener "un amante de ensueño", pero muchos me avisaron que la adaptación ya había sido realizada con anterioridad, busque y es cierto¡, entonces para no hacerlo repetitivo adaptare otro libro de Sherrylin Kenyon "Placeres de la noche" con la pareja NALU no puedo evitarlo amo esta pareja... para quienes quieran leer un amante de ensueño les dejare el link al final de quien lo adapto para que asi lo puedan leer n.n **_

_**ninguno de los personajes de Fairy Tail me pertenece son del gran Hiro Mashima-sama, y el trama pertenece a la gran escritora Sherrylin Kenyon**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Prólogo**_

_Una leyenda Griega_

Acostumbrado a las riquezas desde el momento de su nacimiento, Natsu Dragneel manejaba su carisma y su encanto con la misma destreza que empuñaba la espada. Valeroso y audaz, regía a los que lo rodeaban mostrando en toda ocasión el lado más apasionado de su carácter.

Ardiente, salvaje e impaciente, su vida siempre era arriesgada. No conocía el peligro, no establecía límites. El mundo era su alimento y había prometido saciarse.

Con la fuerza de Ares, el cuerpo y el rostro de Adonis y los sensuales dones de Afrodita se veía acosado por toda mujer que posase los ojos en él. Lo deseaban y soñaban con poseer al orgulloso príncipe guerrero cuyas caricias –según se aseguraba– eran lo más cercano al goce paradisíaco que una mujer pudiese conocer.

Pero no era un hombre cuyo corazón se domase con facilidad.

Vivía intensamente, aprovechando cada instante, gozando de todos sus sentidos y satisfaciendo todos y cada uno de sus salvajes deseos. Gozaba dando placer tanto como recibiéndolo.

Las escasas mujeres que habían logrado pasar una noche de éxtasis a su lado, trataban con despótico desprecio a aquéllas que sólo podían soñar con acariciar aquel exquisito cuerpo.

_Porque él era la __Pasión__. El __Deseo__. Sensual y ardiente._

Un guerrero desde su nacimiento, respetado y temido por todo el que lo conocía. En la época en la que el Imperio Romano era invencible, se encargó él solo de rechazar su avance con la misma destreza que un héroe, y llenó su nombre y su reino de riquezas y gloria. Durante un tiempo, se dijo que sería el soberano de todo el mundo conocido.

Hasta que un brutal acto de traición lo convirtió en el Soberano de la Noche.

Ahora camina por el sombrío reino que separa la Vida del Inframundo. No es ni hombre ni bestia; su naturaleza es completamente diferente.

_Es la __Soledad__. La __Oscuridad__._

_Una sombra nocturna._

Un espíritu incansable y solitario cuyo destino no es otro que salvar a los humanos que lo desprecian y lo temen. No conocerá la paz ni el descanso hasta que encuentre a la mujer que esté dispuesta a no traicionarlo. Un corazón puro que vea más allá de su lado tenebroso y lo devuelva a la luz

...

...

_**bueno eso fue el prologo esperare sus comentarios ...no valla a ser que alguien más ya haya adaptado este libro antes D: y no me haya dado cuenta...**_

_**espero lo hayan disfrutado.**_

_** s/6969837/1/un-amante-perfecto link de amante de ensueño adaptada por Emina Megpoid-116 **_

_**los quiere Reiko**_


	2. Chapter 2

Uno

–Pues yo digo que deberíamos meterlo en un hormiguero y arrojarle unas miguitas de pan.

Lucy Heartfilia rió ante la sugerencia de Cana. Su hermana mayor siempre Conseguía hacerla reír, sin importar la tragedia en la que estuviese inmersa. Y eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, sentada en el puesto donde Cana leía el tarot y la líneas de la mano en Jackson Square una fría tarde de domingo, en lugar de estar metida en la cama con las mantas hasta las orejas.

Todavía sonriendo ante la imagen de millones de hormigas mordisqueando el pálido y blandengue cuerpo de Cliff, Lucy echó un vistazo a los turistas que atestaban la zona comercial de Nueva Orleáns, aun en un oscuro día de noviembre.

El aroma del café de achicoria caliente y de los beignets llegaba flotando desde el Cafe Du Monde y cruzaba la calle, mientras los coches pasaban zumbando a unos metros de allí. Tanto las nubes como el cielo tenían un color gris plomizo que casaba a la perfección con el humor huraño de Lucy.

La mayoría de los vendedores ambulantes de Jackson Square ni siquiera se molestaba en colocar los puestos durante el invierno, pero su hermana Cana consideraba que el suyo era un tesoro tan importante como la Catedral de San Louis, que se alzaba tras ellas.

Menudo tesoro...

La sencilla mesa donde echaba las cartas estaba cubierta por una faldilla púrpura que había hecho su madre, añadiendo unos «encantamientos» especiales conocidos tan sólo por su familia.

Madam Cana, la «Señora de la Luna» –como la morocha era conocida–, estaba sentada tras la mesita con una ancha falda de ante verde, un jersey de punto morado y un enorme abrigo negro y plateado.

La extraña indumentaria de su hermana contrastaba enormemente con los vaqueros desgastados de Lucy, su jersey rosa de ochos y su polar color café. Pero Lucy siempre había preferido vestirse de modo discreto. A diferencia de su extravagante familia, odiaba destacar. Prefería confundirse con el entorno.

–He terminado con los hombres –dijo Lucy–. Cliff fue la última parada del tren a ninguna parte. Estoy cansada de desperdiciar mi tiempo y mis energías con ellos. De ahora en adelante, voy a dedicar toda mi atención a la contabilidad.

Cana frunció los labios con disgusto mientras barajaba las cartas del tarot.

–¿Contabilidad? ¿Estás segura de que no te cambiaron al nacer? -Lucy soltó una débil carcajada.

–En realidad, estoy segura de que eso fue lo que ocurrió. Me gustaría que mi verdadera familia me reclamara antes de que sea demasiado tarde y se manifieste cualquier rareza.

Cana se rió de ella, mientras disponía las cartas de tarot para leerlas.

–¿Sabes cuál es tu problema?

–Soy demasiado remilgada e histérica –dijo Lucy, con las mismas palabras que su madre y sus ocho hermanas mayores solían usar para referirse a ella.

–Bueno, sí, eso también. Pero estoy pensando que lo que necesitas es ampliar tus horizontes. Deja de ir detrás de esos tipos con corbata apretada, que no dejan de quejarse y llorar a su mami porque no tienen vida. Tú, hermanita, necesitas una sexcapada con un hombre que acelere tu corazón. Me refiero a alguien verdaderamente imprudente y salvaje.

–¿Alguien como Mistogan ? –preguntó Lucy con una sonrisa, pensando en el marido de Cana, que era aún más remilgado que ella.

Cana negó con la cabeza.

–¡Oh, no!, eso es diferente. Mira, en nuestro caso, yo soy la salvaje y la imprudente, la que lo salva de caer en el aburrimiento. Por eso nos complementamos a la perfección. Pero tú no te complementas.

Tú y tus novios ocupáis los primeros peldaños en la escalera que lleva a la Ciudad del Aburrimiento.

–Oye, me gustan mis tipos aburridos. Son dignos de confianza y no tienes que Preocuparte por sus subidas de testosterona. Soy una chica beta; en todo.

Cana resopló y siguió sacando cartas.

–Me da la sensación de que necesitas unas cuantas sesiones con Cornelia.

Lucy hizo una mueca burlona.

–¡Ja! como si necesitase una cita con una sexóloga que se ha casado con un esclavo sexual griego al que invocó a través de un libro… No, gracias.

A pesar de sus palabras, a Lucy le caía bastante bien Cornelia Alexander. A diferencia de la multitud de amigos extravagantes de Cana, Cornelia siempre había sido felizmente normal y con los pies bien plantados en el suelo.

–Por cierto, ¿cómo le va?

–Estupendamente. Niklos aprendió a andar hace dos días y ahora no hay quien lo pare.

Lucy sonrió al imaginarse al adorable bebé castaño y a su hermana melliza. Le encantaba hacer de canguro cuando Cornelia y Gildarts salían.

–¿Cuándo está previsto que dé a luz?

–A primeros de marzo.

–Supongo que estarán encantados –dijo, con un pequeño aguijonazo de celos. Siempre había deseado una casa llena de niños, pero a los veintiséis sus perspectivas parecían ser escasas.

Especialmente, porque no encontraba ningún hombre dispuesto a tener descendencia con una mujer cuya familia al completo era demente.

–¿Sabes? –siguió Cana con esa mirada especulativa que hacía que Lucy se estremeciera–.

Gildarts tiene un hermano, también víctima de una maldición que lo condena a permanecer en un libro.

Podrías intentar…

–Rotundamente no, gracias. Recuerda que soy la única que aborrece toda esta basura paranormal.

Quiero un hombre humano, normal y agradable, no un demonio.

–Príapo es un dios griego, no un demonio.

–En mi manual, las dos cosas se parecen bastante. Créeme, ya me he cansado de vivir en una casa con nueve personas lanzando hechizos y todo ese rollo del abracadabra. Quiero normalidad en mi vida.

–La normalidad es aburrida.

–¿Por qué no la pruebas antes de darle la patada?

Cana se rió.

–Algún día, hermanita, vas a tener que aceptar la otra mitad de tus genes.

Lucy hizo caso omiso de esas palabras mientras sus pensamientos regresaban a su ex-prometido.

Había creído sinceramente que Cliff era el hombre de su vida. Un administrativo agradable, tranquilo y medianamente atractivo, al que ella había tomado por su media naranja.

Hasta que conoció a su familia.

¡Uf! Durante los seis últimos meses había dado largas a la presentación, sabiendo lo que podría ocurrir. Pero él había insistido tanto que, al final, la última noche cedió.

Cerró los ojos y se estremeció al recordar a su hermana melliza, Mavis, recibiéndolo en la puerta ataviada de pies a cabeza con la vestimenta gótica que usaba para perseguir vampiros. El conjunto se completaba con una ballesta que Mavis se empeñó en mostrarle, además de su colección completa de shurikens.

«Ésta es especial. Puede abrir la cabeza de un vampiro a más de doscientos metros».

Por si eso no hubiese sido suficiente, su madre y sus tres hermanas mayores estaban preparando un hechizo de protección para Mavis en la cocina.

Y lo peor, lo más horrible, llegó cuando Cliff bebió inadvertidamente de la taza de Mavis, que contenía su poción energética hecha a base de cuajada, tabasco, yema de huevo y hojas de té.

Tuvo arcadas durante una hora.

Más tarde, Cliff la llevó a casa en su coche.

«No puedo casarme con una mujer con semejante familia», le dijo mientras ella le devolvía el anillo de compromiso. «¡Dios Santo! ¿Y si tuviésemos hijos? ¿Te imaginas que ocurriría si alguno de ellos fuese así de rarito?»

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Lucy pensó que aún sería capaz de matar a toda su familia por la vergüenza que le hicieron pasar. ¿Tanto les habría costado comportarse con normalidad tan sólo durante una cena?

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no había nacido en una familia corriente, en la que nadie creyese en fantasmas, duendes, demonios ni brujas?

Pensándolo bien, ¡dos de sus hermanas aún creían en Papá Noel!

¿Cómo aguantaba su padre, un hombre maravillosamente normal, todas esas necedades?

Definitivamente, se merecía que lo santificaran por su paciencia.

–¡Eh, chicas!

Lucy abrió los ojos para ver cómo Mavis se acercaba.

Vale, genial.

¿Qué vendría después? ¿La atropellaría un autobús?

El día de hoy va mejorando…

Quería muchísimo a su hermana Melliza, pero no en ese preciso momento. En ese momento deseaba que le ocurrieran cosas espantosas. Que le ocurriese algo desagradablemente doloroso.

Como era habitual, Mavis iba vestida íntegramente de negro. Pantalones de cuero, jersey de cuello vuelto y abrigo largo, también de cuero. Llevaba la abundante y lisa melena rubia recogida en una larga coleta y sus ojos, de un verde pálido, lanzaban destellos. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas y caminaba alegremente.

¡Ay, no! ¡Iba de cacería!

Lucy suspiró. ¿Cómo demonios podían proceder del mismo óvulo?

Mavis rebuscó en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, sacó un trozo de papel y lo colocó sobre la mesa, frente a Cana.

–Necesito tus conocimientos. Esto es griego, ¿verdad?

Sin responder a la pregunta, Cana apartó las cartas y echó un vistazo a la nota. Frunció el ceño.

–¿De dónde lo has sacado?

–Lo tenía un vampiro que pulverizamos anoche. ¿Qué dice?

–«El Cazador Oscuro está cerca. Desiderius debe prepararse».

Mavis se metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras sopesaba las palabras.

–¿Alguna idea sobre el significado?

Cana se encogió de hombros mientras le devolvía el papel.

–Nunca he oído hablar de ningún Cazador Oscuro, ni del tal Desiderius.

–Eric dice que «Cazador Oscuro» es una clave con la que se refieren a uno de nosotros. ¿Qué crees? –preguntó Mavis.

Lucy ya había escuchado bastante. ¡Por Dios! Cómo odiaba cuando empezaban con toda esa basura ocultista, demoníaca y vampírica. ¿Por qué no maduraban y se incorporaban al mundo real?

–Chicas –dijo levantándose–, os veré luego.

Mavis la agarró del brazo cuando comenzaba a alejarse.

–¡Oye! No estarás todavía dolida por lo de Cliff, ¿verdad?

–Por supuesto que lo estoy. Sé que lo hicisteis todo a propósito. Sin preocuparse en absoluto por haber sido la culpable de la ruptura del compromiso de su hermana,

Mavis le soltó el brazo. –Lo hicimos por tu bien.

–¡Oh, claro! Muy bien –le dijo con una falsa sonrisa–. Gracias por cuidar de mí. ¿Por qué no me metes un dedo en el ojo cuando quieras divertirte?

–Venga, Lu-chan –le dijo Mavis con su expresión más adorable, la que conseguía que su padre le perdonara cualquier cosa. Pero con ella no funcionaba; al contrario, la irritaba más–. Puede que no te guste lo que hacemos, pero nos quieres. Y no puedes casarte con un administrativo estirado que no acepta lo que somos.

–¿Lo que somos? –preguntó Lucy perpleja–. No me incluyas en esa locura. Yo soy la única con los genes recesivos normales y corrientes. Vosotras sois las que…

–¡Ma-chan!

Lucy se alejó al ver que el novio de Mavis –tan gótico como ella– se acercaba a la carrera.

St. James era sólo un par de centímetros más alto que ellas, pero no resultaba extraño, teniendo en cuenta que medían un metro setenta y cinco. Tenía el pelo negro y lo llevaba de punta, con un mechón morado. Podría haber sido muy mono si no llevase un pendiente en la nariz, y si se dedicara a buscar un trabajo a tiempo completo… o a mantenerlo.

¡Y dejase de cazar vampiros, claro!

–Gary ha averiguado algo sobre ese grupo de vampiros –le dijo Eric a Mavis–. Vamos a intentar pillarlos antes de que oscurezca.

–¿Estáis preparados?

Si Lucy seguía poniendo los ojos en blanco de aquella forma, se quedaría ciega.

–Chicos, algún día vais a matar a un humano sin querer. ¿Os acordáis de aquella ocasión en la que atacasteis a un grupo de fanáticos de Anne Rice y Lestat, en el cementerio?

Eric le dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha.

–Nadie acabó herido, y a los turistas les encantó.

Mavis volvió a dirigirse a Cana.

–¿Puedes investigar un poco y ver si averiguas algo sobre Desiderius y el Cazador Oscuro?

–Venga, Ma-chan, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que dejes eso? –le dijo Eric enfadado–. Los vampiros están jugando con nosotros. Lo de «Cazador Oscuro» no es más que un término tonto que no significa nada.

Cana y Mavis lo ignoraron.

–Claro–dijo Cana–, aunque es posible que Gary pudiese ayudarte.

Eric suspiró disgustado.

–Dijo que tampoco lo había oído nunca. –Miró a Mavis indignado–. Lo cual significa que no es nada.

Mavis apartó la mano de Eric de su hombro y continuó ignorándolo.

–Puesto que está escrito en griego, apuesto que uno de tus amigos profesores de la universidad podría sernos de más utilidad.

Cana asintió.

–Esta noche le preguntaré a Gildarts cuando vaya a casa de Cornelia.

–Gracias. –Mavis miró a Lucy, que se encontraba a su espalda–. No te preocupes por Cliff. He encontrado al chico perfecto para ti. Lo conocimos hace un par de semanas.

–¡Oh, Señor! –jadeó Lucy–. Ni una sola cita a ciegas más preparada por ti. Todavía no me he recuperado de la última, y eso que fue hace cuatro años.

Cana se rió.

–¿Te refieres al domador de caimanes?

–Sí –contestó Lucy–. Cocodrilo Mitch; el que intentó que acabase como merienda de su mascota, Big Marthe.

Mavis resopló.

–No es cierto. Sólo intentaba mostrarte lo que hacía para ganarse la vida.

–Déjame decirte algo: el día que dejes que Eric te meta la cabeza entre las mandíbulas de un caimán vivo, podrás protestar. Hasta entonces, siendo yo la experta en la halitosis de caimán, mantengo la opinión de que Mitch sólo buscaba un aperitivo fácil.

Mavis le sacó la lengua antes de agarrar la mano de Eric y salir disparada calle abajo, con él a remolque.

Lucy se frotó la frente mientras observaba a aquellos dos haciéndose ojitos el uno al otro; eso probaba que había alguien reservado para cada persona. Sin importar lo rara que pudiese ser esa persona.

Muy mal le tenía que ir para no encontrar a ese alguien.

–Me voy a casa a ponerme de mal humor.

–Escucha –le dijo Cana antes de que pudiese marcharse–. ¿Por qué no cancelo mi cita de esta noche con Cornelia y nos vamos tú y yo a hacer algo? ¿Qué tal si nos tomamos unas diminutas salchichas a la brasa en honor a Cliff?

Lucy sonrió, agradecida por la idea. No era de extrañar que adorase a su familia. A pesar del caos, todos la cuidaban con mucho cariño.

–No, gracias. Puedo hacer las Vienesas a la brasa yo misma. Además, Mavis empezará a repartir golpes y se morirá si no le preguntas a Gildarts por su Cazador Oscuro.

–Vale, pero si cambias de idea, dímelo. ¡Ah!, y mientras estás en casa, ¿por qué no llamas a Yukino y le dices que prepare un hechizo para encoger el pene de Cliff?

Lucy se rió a carcajadas. Vale, había ocasiones en las que tener una hermana que era Suma Sacerdotisa de vudú, resultaba bastante útil.

–Confía en mí, no podría encogérselo más. –Le guiñó un ojo a Cana–. Nos vemos luego.

Esa misma tarde, Lucy se sobresaltó al escuchar el teléfono; la había despertado de sus

ensoñaciones. Dejando el libro a un lado, descolgó el auricular.

Era Mavis.

–Oye, hermanita, ¿puedes ir a mi casa y sacar a Terminator a dar una vuelta?

Lucy rechinó los dientes ante la petición que solía recibir, como mínimo, dos veces a la semana.

–¡Venga, Ma-chan! ¿Por qué no lo has sacado tú?

–No sabía que se me iba a hacer tan tarde. Por favor. Se hará pis en mi cama como protesta si no vas a por él.

–¿Sabes, Ma-chan? Tengo una vida.

–Sí, ya. Como si no estuvieses sentada sola en el sofá, leyendo la última novela de Kinley MacGregor y poniéndote morada de trufas de chocolate, como si el mañana no existiera.

Lucy arqueó una ceja al fijarse en la cantidad de envoltorios de trufas esparcidos sobre la mesa, y en la novela «Sólo a ti» que estaba junto al teléfono.

¡Joder! Odiaba cuando sus hermanas hacían eso.

–¡Venga! –le pidió Mavis–. Te prometo que seré simpática con tu próximo novio.

Dejó escapar un suspiro; sabía que no podía negarles nada a sus hermanas. Ésa era su mayor debilidad.

–Si no vivieses al final de la calle te mataría por esto.

–Lo sé. Yo también te quiero.

Con un gruñido atascado en la su garganta, colgó el teléfono. Echó una melancólica mirada al libro.

¡Joder!, justo cuando empezaba a meterse en la historia.

Suspiró de nuevo. Bueno, al menos sólo tendría que hacerle compañía a Terminator durante unos minutos. Era un pitbull francamente horroroso, pero en esos momentos, era el único varón al que podía soportar.

Agarró el polar que había dejado sobre el sillón y salió por la puerta delantera. Mavis vivía a dos manzanas y, aunque la noche era extremadamente oscura y fría, no le apetecía conducir.

Se puso los guantes mientras se encaminaba calle abajo, deseando que Cliff estuviese allí para sacar al perro. No podía recordar las incontables ocasiones en las que lo había embaucado para que le diese un paseo a Terminator, camino de su casa.

Se tropezó con un adoquín y se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en Cliff por primera vez desde hacía horas. Lo que realmente le sentaba mal de su ruptura era que no lo echaba de menos. En ningún sentido. Echaba de menos tener a alguien con quien charlar por las noches; echaba de menos a un compañero con el que ver la televisión. Pero, sinceramente, no podía decir que lo echase de menos a él como persona.

Y eso era lo que más la deprimía.

Si no hubiese sido por su estrafalaria familia, habría acabado casándose con él, y habría descubierto, demasiado tarde, que realmente no lo amaba.

Esa idea le producía más escalofríos que el gélido viento de noviembre.

Alejando a Cliff de sus pensamientos, se concentró en el vecindario. A las ocho y media, estaba todo sorprendentemente tranquilo para ser una noche de domingo. Había numerosos coches aparcados en la calle y las ventanas de las casas iluminaban la estropeada acera. Todo era normal, no obstante, había algo espectral en el ambiente. La luna menguante, bien alta en el cielo, proyectaba retorcidas sombras a su alrededor. De vez en cuando, llegaban hasta ella los lejanos ecos de las risas que transportaba el viento.

Era una noche perfecta para que las fuerzas del mal…

–¡Fuera de mi cabeza! –dijo en voz alta.

¡Por culpa de Mavis estaba pensando en esas cosas! ¡Jesús! ¿Qué iba a ser lo siguiente? ¿Se dedicaría a rastrear el pantano con sus hermanas, en busca de extrañas plantas y caimanes para los rituales de vudú?

Temblando ante la idea, llegó por fin a la espeluznante y antigua casa que Mavis y su compañera habían alquilado, justo en la esquina de la calle. Pintada de un morado chillón, era una de las más pequeñas de la vecindad. A Lucy le sorprendía que ningún vecino se quejase de ese horrible color. A Mavis le encantaba, por supuesto, ya que resultaba muy fácil de encontrar para quien no conociese la zona.

«Solo tienes que localizar la casita morada de estilo Victoriano, con la verja negra de hierro forjado. No tiene pérdida.»

No, a menos que fueses ciego.

Tras abrir la puerta de la verja, atravesó el jardín y siguió el sendero que llevaba hasta el porche. Una enorme y siniestra gárgola de piedra hacía las veces de vigilante.

–¡Hola Ted! –saludó a la estatua; Mavis juraba que podía leer los pensamientos–. Sólo voy a sacar al chucho, ¿vale? Sacó las llaves del bolsillo del polar y abrió la puerta principal. Cuando entró al vestíbulo, arrugó la nariz al notar un olor apestoso. Una de las pociones de su hermana debía haber salido mal.

O eso, o Mavis había intentado cocinar de nuevo.

Escuchó los ladridos de Terminator en el dormitorio.

–Ya voy –le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, encendía las luces y cruzaba la salita de estar.

Lucy tenía un pie en el pasillo, cuando escuchó su voz interior, aconsejándole que corriera. Antes de poder siquiera parpadear, se apagaron las luces y alguien la agarró por detrás.

–Bueno, bueno –le dijo una voz sedosa al oído–. Por lo menos te tengo a ti, brujilla –e intensificó su «abrazo»–. Ha llegado la hora de hacerte sufrir.

Algo la golpeó en la cabeza un segundo antes de ver cómo el suelo se acercaba.

Continuara...

buenas :D estimados lectores, me alegro mucho de la aceptacion que tuvo el prologo T.T apenas tenga un poquito de tiempo libre contestare sus comentarios, espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo, vere si mañana subo el capitulo 2, ya que la proxima semana estare de vacaciones.

les agradezco que hayan llegado leer hasta aqui

Los quiere Reiko.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dos**_

Lucy se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y sintiéndose fatal. ¿Qué había pas…?

Se puso rígida al recordar al tipo oculto en casa de su hermana. Al recordar sus palabras. Aterrorizada, intentó incorporarse y descubrió al instante que se encontraba tendida en el suelo –que por cierto, estaba bastante frío– en una habitación cubierta de polvo. Y esposada a un desconocido de pelo Rosado.

Tenía un grito atascado en la garganta, pero logró contenerlo.

Que no cunda el pánico. Por lo menos hasta que descubras lo que ha sucedido. Según parece, Mavis ha cumplido la amenaza de arreglar una cita a ciegas; como en aquella ocasión en la que «accidentalmente» te encerró en la despensa con Randy Davis durante tres horas. O cuando te «secuestró» y te metió en el maletero del coche con aquel músico extraño.

Mavis siempre le arreglaba citas muy poco ortodoxas con chicos. Aunque, para ser justos, su hermana no solía dejar al tipo en cuestión inconsciente antes de obligarlos a quedarse a solas.

Aunque con Mavis siempre había una primera vez para todo. Y una cita completamente a ciegas» era muy de su estilo.

Obligándose a no perder la calma hasta tener más información, Lucy echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Estaban en un cuarto pequeño, sin ventanas y con una puerta de hierro oxidada. Una puerta a la que no podía acercarse sin arrastrar a su «amigo» por el suelo.

No había muebles ni nada más. La única luz en la estancia procedía de una bombilla que colgaba del techo, justo en el centro de la habitación.

Vale, al menos el peligro no era inminente.

No obstante, esa idea no ofrecía mucho consuelo. Echó un vistazo al cuerpo que estaba a su lado. Se encontraba tumbado de costado, de espaldas a ella; y una de dos: o estaba muerto o estaba inconsciente.

Pensando que la segunda posibilidad sería mucho más agradable que la primera, se acercó a él. Parecía bastante alto y, por la postura, se podía decir que lo habían arrojado al suelo sin muchos miramientos.

Se puso de rodillas lentamente; le temblaban las piernas. Se acercó al tipo de modo que al aproximarse pudiera estirarle el brazo que, hasta ese momento, tenía doblado en un ángulo extraño a causa del grillete.

El hombre no se movió.

Lo miró de los pies a la cabeza. Llevaba un abrigo de cuero negro, vaqueros del mismo color y un jersey de cuello vuelto, también negro, que le daban un aspecto extremadamente peligroso, aun en estado inconsciente y tumbado en el suelo. Calzaba botas negras de motorista, con unas extrañas incrustaciones plateadas en las suelas, bajo el talón.

El pelo, rosado y desordenado, le caía sobre el rostro y le llegaba hasta la solapa del abrigo, ocultando sus rasgos.

–¿Disculpe? –susurró, mientras le tocaba el brazo–. ¿Está vivo?

Tan pronto como su mano tocó el duro y bien formado bíceps le falló la respiración. Ese cuerpo postrado era como acero al tacto. No había un lugar que pareciese blando; rezumaba fuerza y agilidad.

¡Vaya, vaya!

Y antes de poder contenerse, deslizó la mano a lo largo del brazo. ¡Qué gustazo!

Dejó escapar el aire de forma lenta.

–¿Oiga? ¿Señor? –lo llamó de nuevo, mientras le sacudía el hombro–. Colega, ¿te importaría mucho recuperar el conocimiento para que pueda marcharme? No me apetece estar encerrada en una habitación con un muerto más tiempo del necesario, ¿vale? Venga, por favor, no hagas que esto parezca Un fin de semana con Bernie. Aquí sólo estoy yo y eres un hombre muy, muy grande.

Ni se movió.

De acuerdo, tendré que intentar otra cosa.

Mordiéndose el labio, tiró del hombre hasta dejarlo tumbado sobre su espalda. Al girarlo, el pelo

cayó hacia los lados, junto al cuello del abrigo, y el rostro quedó a la vista.

Y Lucy se quedó sin aliento. Vale, ahora sí que estaba impresionada de verdad.

Era guapísimo. Tenía un mentón fuerte y cuadrado y los pómulos marcados. Sus rasgos eran aristocráticos hasta un poco infantiles, con un minúsculo hoyuelo en la barbilla.

¡Oh, Señor! El tipo poseía esa clase de belleza masculina que solo un puñado de mujeres tenía la suerte de ver en carne y hueso alguna vez en la vida.

Sus labios eran los más atractivos que había visto jamás; llenos y expresivos. Esa boca estaba hecha para dar besos largos y abrasadores…

En realidad, el único defecto de su rostro era una delgada cicatriz que descendía desde la oreja hasta la barbilla, a lo largo de la mandíbula.

Podía rivalizar en apostura con el marido de Cornelia. Y Gildarts, el semidiós, era un duro competidor. Jamás le había impresionado tanto la apariencia de un hombre. Siempre había preferido la mente al cuerpo, especialmente porque cualquier hombre con la mitad de atractivo del que poseía el que estaba tumbado delante de ella en esos momentos, no solía tener un coeficiente intelectual mayor que el número de sus zapatos. Al contrario de lo que le ocurría a su hermana Mavis, un culo bonito y unos hombros anchos no conseguían llamar su atención, necesitaba algo más. Aunque…

Paseó la mirada por ese cuerpo esbelto y musculoso. Con este hombre estaba más que dispuesta a hacer una excepción.

Si es que no estaba muerto, por supuesto.

Alargó el brazo, insegura, y colocó la mano sobre la piel morena de su cuello, para comprobar el pulso. Sus dedos encontraron una latido fuerte y regular.

Aliviada por el hecho de que estuviese vivo, intentó sacudirlo de nuevo.

–Guapetón, ¿me oyes?

El tipo lanzó un quejido y abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando varias veces. Lucy se

sobresaltó al ver aquellos ojos. Eran tan oscuros que parecían negros y, cuando se fijaron en ella se dilataron de forma amenazadora.

La agarró por los hombros al tiempo que soltaba una maldición.

Antes de que tuviese oportunidad de moverse, el hombre ya había girado en el suelo llevándola consigo y la tenía atrapada bajo su cuerpo sujetándole las muñecas a ambos lados sobre la cabeza. Esos cautivadores ojos negros la estudiaban con suspicacia. Lucy no podía respirar. Cada centímetro del cuerpo del desconocido estaba íntimamente pegado al suyo y acababa de darse cuenta de que sus brazos no eran la única parte que estaba dura como una piedra. El tipo era sólido como una roca.

Sus caderas reposaban justo sobre las de ella y el duro y liso vientre masculino estaba apoyado sobre su cuerpo de tal forma que la hizo sonrojarse sin remedio. Comenzaba a desear a ese hombre; estaba muy excitada y le costaba trabajo respirar.

Por primera vez en su vida, quería alzar la cabeza y besar a un completo desconocido.

¿Quién era?

Para su total asombro, él bajó la cabeza hasta ponerla muy cerca de su rostro y aspiró con fuerza sobre su pelo. Lucy se tensó.

–¿Me estás olisqueando?

El cuerpo del hombre se agitó de la cabeza a los pies con la carcajada, profunda y ronca, que siguió a su pregunta, y ella sintió un extraño estremecimiento.

–Sólo estoy admirando tu perfume, ma fleur –le susurró suavemente al oído, con una voz insinuante y un acento extraño que hicieron que Lucy se derritiera. Tenía una voz tan grave que le recordaba al sonido de un trueno… y provocaba en su cuerpo un efecto tan devastador como el de una tormenta.

De acuerdo, el tipo la ponía muy caliente y su aliento sobre la oreja le erizaba la piel y le provocaba continuos escalofríos.

–Tú no eres Mavis –dijo en voz tan baja que, a pesar de que tenía los labios pegados a su oreja, ella tuvo que esforzarse por escucharlo.

Lucy tragó saliva.

–Conoces a Mavis.

–Shh –le susurró al oído mientras sus pulgares le acariciaban las muñecas, que todavía mantenía sujetas.

El ritmo de esos dedos enviaba pequeñas descargas eléctricas a lo largo de sus brazos. Los pezones se le endurecieron y sintió que el deseo la abrasaba.

El desconocido movió la cabeza, acariciándola suavemente con la mejilla, de tal forma que el roce de su barba volvió a hacer que se le erizara la piel. Jamás en su vida había sentido algo tan excitante como el peso de ese cuerpo sobre ella, ni había percibido un olor tan embriagador como el aroma especiado y masculino de su piel.

–Nos están escuchando –le dijo Natsu. Acto seguido volvió a inspirar hondo de nuevo para disfrutar de su olor.

Ahora que estaba seguro de que la mujer no representaba ninguna amenaza debería apartarse de ella, pero…

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo entre los muslos de una mujer. Y una eternidad desde que se había atrevido a acercarse tanto a una. Había olvidado la suavidad de unos pechos aplastados bajo su torso; la dulce sensación de un aliento cálido en el cuello. Pero ahora que la tenía debajo…

¡Por los dioses! Sí que lo recordaba. Recordaba lo que se sentía cuando unas manos femeninas se deslizaban por su espalda desnuda; cuando una mujer se retorcía bajo sus expertas caricias.

Por un instante se abstrajo por completo e imaginó que se desnudaban allí mismo y que podía explorar todas esas curvas femeninas de forma más placentera.

Y mucho más íntima.

Cerró los ojos e imaginó que deslizaba la lengua por sus pechos y jugueteaba con un pezón erguido mientras ella enterraba las manos en su pelo.

La mujer se revolvió bajo él, haciendo que la fantasía cobrase vida.

Mmm…

Estaba claro que si ella descubriese quién era él, o lo que era, se desmayaría de terror. Y, si se parecía en algo a su hermana, no dejaría de atacarlo hasta que uno de los dos acabase muerto.

Una pena, en realidad. Pero ya estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo temiera. Era a la vez la salvación y la maldición de los suyos.

–¿Quién nos escucha? –susurró ella.

Abrió los ojos y saboreó el sonido de esa voz suave y armoniosa. Cómo le gustaba el cadencioso acento sureño… y el de esta mujer se deslizaba por su piel como la seda más fina.

Haciendo caso omiso de su férrea voluntad, su cuerpo se agitó en perversa respuesta. La necesidad de probar esos labios llenos y entreabiertos mientras ella se abría de piernas para permitirle hundirse en su calor, creció hasta el límite.

Sí, cómo deseaba saborear a esta mujer…

Todo su cuerpo.

Se retiró un poco para estudiar mejor su rostro. Tenía una melena de un rubio profundo reflejaba la luz. Los ojos chocolatados mostraban confusión y furia, un fiel

reflejo de todo su carácter. En el seductor rostro se apreciaba un diminuto lunar bajo el ojo derecho. Esa marca, según el, era lo único que la distinguía de su hermana.

Eso y su olor.

Mavis llevaba perfumes caros que saturaban sus agudizados sentidos, mientras que esta mujer olía ligeramente a rosas. En ese instante, Natsu la deseó con una necesidad tan acuciante que se quedó petrificado. Hacía siglos que no deseaba así a una mujer. Siglos desde que había sentido algo, cualquier cosa.

El rostro de Lucy se encendió al notar cómo su erección le presionaba la cadera. Puede que el tipo no estuviese muerto, pero no había duda de que estaba duro. Y eso no tenía nada que ver con el rigor mortis.

–Mira tío, creo que necesitas encontrar otro sitio donde descansar.

Los ojos de él se posaron hambrientos sobre sus labios y Lucy percibió el fiero deseo que ardía en la profundidades de esa mirada negra como la noche. Al instante, contrajo la mandíbula con fuerza, como si estuviese luchando consigo mismo.

Su fuerza masculina y su abierta sexualidad la abrumaban.

Allí, debajo de él, se dio cuenta de lo vulnerable que era. Y de lo mucho que deseaba probar esos hermosos labios. La idea la excitaba a la par que la aterrorizaba.

Él parpadeó y, como si se hubiese cubierto con un velo, toda emoción despareció de su rostro. Entonces la liberó. Cuando se apartó de ella, Lucy vio una mancha de sangre en su jersey rosa.

–¡Oh, Dios mío! –jadeó–. ¿Estás herido? El hombre respiró hondo y se sentó a su lado.

–Ya sanará. Lucy no podía dar crédito a ese tono de voz tan impasible. Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de sangre que manchaba su ropa, estaba claro que la herida era grave y aún así él no daba señales de estar dolorido.

–¿Dónde tienes la herida?

No contestó. En lugar de hacerlo, se pasó la mano izquierda por el cabello rosa. Se detuvo para mirar con furia el enorme grillete de plata que le rodeaba la muñeca derecha y, acto seguido, comenzó a tirar airadamente de él.

Por la expresión letal y fría de sus ojos, Lucy supo que los grilletes le molestaban más que ella. Ahora que estaba despierto, y no encima de ella, Lucy se quedó extasiada por la oscura melancolía que reflejaban sus rasgos. Había algo muy romántico y atrayente en su rostro. Algo muy heroico.

Se lo imaginaba, sin ningún esfuerzo, vestido como un libertino de la regencia o como un caballero medieval. Sus facciones clásicas le conferían una cualidad indefinible que parecía estar fuera de lugar en este mundo moderno.

–Bueno, bueno –dijo una voz sin rostro–. El Cazador Oscuro se ha despertado.

Lucy reconoció esa voz diabólica; era la misma persona que la había golpeado en casa de Mavis.

–Desi, corazón –dijo con tono gélido el hombre que se alzaba junto a ella mientras observaba los muros cubiertos de orín–. Aún sigues con tus jueguecitos, por lo que veo. Ahora, ¿por qué no te comportas como un buen Daimon y te apareces ante mí?

–Todo a su debido tiempo, Cazador Oscuro, todo a su debido tiempo. Te habrás dado cuenta de que no soy como los demás, que se limitan a correr para ocultarse del gran lobo feroz. Soy el leñador malo que se encarga de matar al lobo.

La voz incorpórea hizo una pausa teatral.

–Mavis Heartfilia y tú habéis sometido a los míos a una persecución implacable. Ha llegado la hora de que sepáis lo que es el miedo. Cuando haya acabado con vosotros, me suplicaréis que os mate.

El Cazador Oscuro bajó la cabeza y se rió.

–Desi, cielo, en mi vida he suplicado por nada; y es bastante posible que el sol se desintegre antes de que le pida clemencia a alguien como tú.

–Hubris –dijo Desi–. Me encanta castigar ese pecado. El Cazador Oscuro se puso en pie y Lucy vio la herida que tenía en el costado. La camisa estaba ligeramente desgarrada y había una mancha de sangre en el suelo, donde había estado sentado.

Pero no dio muestras de estar dolorido.

–Dime, ¿te gustan tus grilletes? –preguntó Desi–. Son de la fragua de Hefesto. Sólo un dios, o una llave hecha por el mismo Hefesto, pueden abrirlos. Y puesto que los dioses te han abandonado…

El Cazador Oscuro estudió la habitación. La ferocidad que reflejaban sus ojos habría espantado al mismísimo diablo.

–Voy a disfrutar tanto matándote…

Desiderius soltó una carcajada.

–Dudo mucho que tengas la oportunidad de hacerlo cuando tu amiguita descubra lo que eres. El Cazador Oscuro lanzó una rápida mirada a Lucy, avisándola que se mantuviera callada. Pero no hacía falta que lo hiciera. Lo último que pretendía era traicionar a su hermana.

–¿Por eso nos has encadenado? –preguntó el desconocido–. ¿Quieres vernos luchar?

–Uf, no –dijo Desiderius–. Nada más lejos de mi intención. Por mí no habría problema en que os mataseis el uno al otro, pero lo que pretendo es liberaros al amanecer. Para entonces, el Cazador Oscuro se convertirá en la presa, y yo voy a disfrutar enormemente con la persecución y la tortura a la que pienso someterte. No hay ningún escondite donde no pueda encontrarte.

El Cazador Oscuro sonrió con arrogancia.

–¿Te crees capaz de darme caza?

–Claro. Por supuesto que sí. Por si no lo sabes, conozco tu punto débil mucho mejor que tú.

–No tengo ningún punto débil.

Desiderius se rió.

–Así habla un verdadero Cazador Oscuro. Pero todos tenemos nuestro talón de Aquiles, especialmente aquellos que servís a Artemisa. Y tú no eres ninguna excepción.

Lucy juraría que había escuchado al tal Desiderius relamerse de satisfacción.

–Tu debilidad es tu nobleza. Esa mujer te odia y, aun así, no la matarás, por mucho que suponga una amenaza para ti. Mientras ella intenta matarte, tú la protegerás de mí con tu propia vida. –

Desiderius lanzó una siniestra carcajada–. No puedes soportar que un humano esté en peligro, ¿no es cierto?

–Desi, Desi, Desi… –rezongó el Cazador Oscuro–. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

–No te atrevas a hablarme así.

–¿Y por qué no?

–Porque no soy ningún Daimon asustado que huye de ti temblando de miedo. Soy tu peor pesadilla.

El Cazador Oscuro soltó un bufido de burla.

–¿Por qué utilizas tantos tópicos? Venga, Desidesastre, ¿no eres capaz de decir algo original en lugar de recurrir al guión de una película de serie B?

Un furioso gruñido resonó en la estancia.

–Deja de burlarte de mi nombre.

–Lo siento, tienes razón. Lo menos que puedo hacer es mostrarte algo de respeto antes de matarte.

–¡Ja! No vas a matarme, Cazador Oscuro. Eres tú el que va a morir en esta ocasión. ¿No has pensado en lo mucho que ella va a retrasarte? Por no mencionar a sus amiguitos. Se echarán sobre ti como una manada de perros salvajes. Y, si yo fuese tú, rezaría para que fuese eso exactamente lo que me sucediese. Jamás has experimentado el sufrimiento que voy a infligirte la próxima vez que nos encontremos.

El Cazador Oscuro sonrió sin despegar los labios al escuchar las amenazas de Desiderius.

–Estás sobrevalorando tus habilidades.

–Ya lo veremos.

Lucy escuchó el clic de un micrófono.

El Cazador Oscuro volvió a tirar con fuerza de los grilletes.

–Voy a matar a ese desecho de película de terror.

–¡Eh, eh, eh! –bufó Lucy al ver que su propia mano era zarandeada mientras él intentaba liberarse–. Ese brazo está unido al mío.

El desconocido se detuvo y la miró. Al instante, sus ojos se suavizaron.

–Mellizas. Jamás se le habría ocurrido. ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde puede estar tu hermana?

–Ni siquiera sé dónde estoy yo ni la hora que es. Y ya que nos ponemos, no sé lo que está sucediendo. ¿Quién eres y quién es ese tipo? –Al instante, bajó la voz y añadió–: ¿Puede oírnos?. Natsu negó con la cabeza.

–No, ha apagado el micrófono. Por ahora debe estar ocupado planeando su venganza al mejor estilo Igor. No sé tú, pero yo lo imagino frotándose las manos y riéndose a carcajadas como Dexter; ya sabes, el del Laboratorio de Dexter.

Natsu la estudió un momento. No parecía estar histérica… todavía, y ojalá siguiera así. Decirle que Desiderius era un demonio que sobrevivía extrayendo el alma a los humanos –y que iba tras su hermana– no era la mejor manera de mantenerla calmada.

Claro que, dada la inclinación que su gemela demostraba hacia la caza de vampiros, para la chica no supondría ninguna sorpresa saberlo.

Cerrando los ojos, se introdujo en la mente de su forzosa compañera y encontró la confirmación de sus sospechas: en el fondo tenía miedo, como era natural.

Pero al contrario que su gemela, ésta no se apresuraba a sacar conclusiones, aunque era innegable que sentía curiosidad por la situación en la que se encontraban y también la enfurecía. Posiblemente pudiese contarle toda la verdad sin que ella alucinara, pero claro, tenía que tener en cuenta que era su naturaleza de Cazador Oscuro lo que le obligaba a conocer todos los hechos para poder analizar una situación. En ese momento, la chica no necesitaba saberlo todo; lo esencial sería suficiente. Con suerte, podría librarlos a ambos de los grilletes sin tener que revelarle nada sobre sí mismo.

–Me llamo Hunter –le dijo solemnemente–. Y ese tipo es el hombre que quiere hacer daño a tu hermana.

–Gracias, pero eso ya lo he captado –le contestó Lucy, frunciendo el ceño. Debería estar asustada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no era así. Estaba demasiado furiosa para asustarse. Lo último que quería era verse mezclada en las locuras de su hermana. Por otro lado, le alegraba que la hubieran cogido a ella por error, ya que Mavis no habría dudado en hacer cualquier maniobra kamikaze que la hubiese llevado a la muerte. Alzó la mirada para observar al Cazador Oscuro y frunció aún más el ceño. ¿Cómo es que conocía a Mavis? Y pensándolo bien, ¿cómo es que podía distinguirlas cuando su propia madre tenía problemas para hacerlo?

–¿Eres uno de los amigos de mi hermana?

Él la miró sin ningún tipo de expresión antes de ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

–No –contestó mientras se daba pequeñas palmaditas en el pecho, las caderas, la espalda y las piernas.

Lucy intentó no fijarse en ese cuerpo tan increíblemente atlético cuando su mano fue arrastrada por el grillete. Pero, al rozar por accidente la parte interna de su muslo, creyó que acabaría gimiendo.

Ese hombre había sido creado para disfrutar del sexo y de la velocidad. Una lástima que no fuese su tipo. De hecho, era la antítesis de lo que ella encontraba deseable en un hombre. ¿O no?

El Cazador Oscuro lanzó una maldición.

–Por supuesto, me ha quitado el teléfono –murmuró, antes de moverse y arrastrarla con él hasta la puerta.

Después de comprobar el pomo de la cerradura, observó atentamente los goznes.

Lucy arqueó una ceja al ver que se desataba la bota izquierda y se la quitaba.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Preparándote para darte un chapuzón?

Él le contestó con una sonrisilla de suficiencia muy masculina antes de inclinarse para recoger la bota del suelo.

–Intentando salir de aquí. ¿Y tú?

–Intentando no irritarme por tu presencia.

Una chispa de diversión se reflejó en sus ojos antes de concentrarse de nuevo en la puerta. Lucy observó cómo apretaba una de las extrañas incrustaciones plateadas del talón de la bota y, de repente, una afilada hoja de unos doce centímetros surgió de la puntera. Definitivamente, este tipo era de los que le gustaban a su hermana. Comenzó a preguntarse si también llevaría shurikens en los bolsillos.

–Ooooh –exclamó ella con sequedad–. Escalofriante. Él la miró muy serio.

–Nena, aún no has visto nada escalofriante.

Lucy sonrió ante su comportamiento de chico duro al más puro estilo Ford Fairlane5, y soltó un bufido muy poco femenino.

Él la ignoró. Usando la hoja retráctil, intentó hacer saltar los goznes oxidados.

–Vas a romper la hoja si no tienes cuidado –le advirtió ella.

Él la miró con una ceja alzada.

–No hay nada en este mundo que pueda romper esta hoja. –Apretó los dientes y golpeó la bota con el puño–. Y parece ser que tampoco hay nada en este mundo que mueva los goznes. –Pero siguió intentándolo un poco más–. ¡Joder! –masculló dándose por vencido. Replegó la hoja y se inclinó para ponerse de nuevo la bota. La parte de atrás del abrigo se abrió al moverse y Lucy fue premiada con una encantadora vista de su trasero. ¡Uf, sí! Bonito culo.

La boca se le secó cuando lo vio alzarse de nuevo hasta alcanzar su metro noventa y cinco de estatura.

Vaya, vaya, vaya.

Vale, lo retiro. Sí que tenía un rasgo que le resultaba irresistible: su altura. Siempre le habían chiflado los hombres más altos que ella. Y con este tipo podría calzarse sin dificultad unos tacones de ocho centímetros sin ofender su ego.

Le sacaba una buena cabeza.

Y eso le gustaba.

–¿Cómo es que conoces a mi hermana? –le preguntó, intentando mantener sus pensamientos ocupados en esa cuestión y no en lo mucho que deseaba probar esos labios tan apetecibles.

–La conozco porque no deja de cruzarse en mi camino. –Volvió a dar un tirón a los grilletes–. ¿Qué os pasa a los humanos que tenéis una necesidad constante de meteros en asuntos que deberíais ignorar?

–Yo no me meto en asuntos que… –su voz se desvaneció cuando las palabras que él acababa de pronunciar penetraron en su cerebro–. «Humanos», ¿a nosotros los humanos? ¿Por qué has dicho eso? El tipo no contestó.

–Mira –siguió ella, alzando el brazo para mostrarle el grillete–. Estoy encadenada a ti y quiero una respuesta.

–No, tú no quieres ninguna respuesta.

Vale, eso sí que no. Aborrecía a los machos alfa. Esos tipos dominantes que parecían decir con su actitud «Yo soy el tío, nena: yo conduzco» le daban arcadas.

–Muy bien, machoman –le dijo irritada–. No soy ninguna descerebrada ligera de cascos que se dedique a hacer ojitos y pestañear a los chulos vestidos de cuero. No intentes tus tácticas de musculitos conmigo. Por si no lo sabes, en mi oficina me llaman la rompepelotas. Natsu la miró con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Machoman? –repitió, incrédulo.

Jamás en su extremadamente larga vida se había encontrado con alguien que tuviera la osadía de enfrentarse a él. Durante su etapa mortal, había conseguido que ejércitos enteros de romanos huyeran aterrorizados antes de llegar a enfrentarse a ellos. Pocos hombres se habían atrevido a mirarlo frente a frente. Desde que se convirtiera en Cazador Oscuro, legiones de Daimons y apolitas temblaban ante su mera presencia. Su nombre era susurrado con temor y reverencia, y esta mujer acababa de llamarlo…

–Chulo vestido de cuero –repitió en voz alta–. Creo que jamás me había sentido tan insultado.

–Entonces es que has sido hijo único.

Él soltó una carcajada por el comentario. En realidad, había tenido tres hermanas más pequeñas que él, pero ninguna se había atrevido a insultarlo nunca. Deslizó la mirada por el cuerpo femenino. No era una belleza clásica, pero esos ojos chocolates le conferían una apariencia exótica y le recordaban los de una hechicera. El pelo, de color rubio, le caía desordenado alrededor de los hombros. Pero habían sido esos ojos cafe los que lo cautivaron. Cálidos e inteligentes, lo observaban, entornados, con una mirada maliciosa.

Un ligero rubor le cubría las mejillas, oscureciendo aun mas sus ojos. A pesar del peligro en el que se encontraban, Natsu se preguntaba si tendría la misma apariencia después de toda una noche entera de puro sexo agotador. Se imaginaba esos ojos oscurecidos por la pasión, el pelo enredado, las mejillas enrojecidas por el roce de su barba y los labios húmedos e hinchados por sus besos.

La idea hizo que su cuerpo se incendiase. Hasta que sintió el familiar cosquilleo en la nuca.

–Pronto amanecerá.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Lo sé. –Tiró de ella hasta ponerla en pie y comenzó a examinar los herrumbrosos muros en busca de una salida–. Una vez que nos liberen tendremos que encontrar el modo de librarnos de los grilletes.

–Gracias por señalar lo obvio. –Lucy miró la herida que tenía en el costado y que se veía a través del desgarrón de la camisa–. Antes necesitas que te miren eso.

–No quiera Dios que me desangre hasta morir, ¿eh? –preguntó con ironía–. Porque si no, tendrás que arrastrar mi pútrido cadáver.

Ella arrugó la nariz, asqueada.

–¿Podrías ser un poco más morboso? ¡Jesús! ¿Quién era el ídolo de tu infancia?, ¿Boris Karloff?

–En realidad era Hannibal.

–Estás intentando asustarme, ¿no es cierto? –preguntó ella–. Pues que sepas que no va a funcionar. Crecí en una casa llena de poltergeist furiosos y con dos hermanas que solían invocar demonios por el placer de luchar con ellos. Tío, he visto de todo y tu humor negro no funciona conmigo.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que ella estaba haciendo, Lucy agarró el borde de la camisa y la alzó. Se quedó helada al ver su estómago desnudo. Era liso y duro, con unos fantásticos abdominales, bien marcados, que cualquier atleta envidiaría. Pero lo que la dejó boquiabierta fueron las cicatrices que le cubrían la piel. Y, lo que parecía peor, la horrible herida que le atravesaba el costado y que llegaba por debajo las costillas. –¡Dios santo!, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Él se bajó la camisa de un tirón y se alejó de ella.

–Si te refieres a las cicatrices, tardaría años en contártelo. Si lo dices por la herida, me la hizo un apolita de unos trece años al que confundí con un niño que necesitaba ayuda. –¿Te tendieron una trampa?

Él se encogió de hombros.

–No es la primera vez.

Lucy tragó saliva y lo miró de la cabeza a los pies. Lo rodeaba un aura poderosa y letal. Se movía como un depredador ágil y sigiloso, y esos ojos… Parecían fijarse no sólo en lo que se veía a simple vista. Esos crueles ojos negros brillaban de forma espectral. Y le robaban el aliento cada vez que se posaban en ella.

Nunca había visto a un hombre de pelo Rosado con unos ojos tan oscuros. Ni tampoco había visto a un hombre tan apuesto. Sus rasgos eran perfectos, como si hubieran sido modelados por un artista. Exudaba virilidad; una sexualidad puramente masculina que parecía casi sobrenatural. Conocía a muchos hombres que se esforzaban por proyectar lo que la madre naturaleza le había concedido a éste a manos llenas.

–¿Qué es un Cazador Oscuro? –le preguntó–. ¿Se parece en algo a Buffy, la Cazadora de Vampiros?. Él se rió.

–Sí. Soy una adolescente bajita y emancipada que vaga por ahí luchando contra los vampiros, con unos pendientes que los malos utilizarían para desgarrarme las orejas y tirar de ellos hasta…

–Ya sé que no eres una chica, pero ¿qué es un Cazador Oscuro?

Dejo escapar un suspiro y tiró de ella para continuar examinando las paredes de la habitación en busca de una puerta oculta.

–Resumiendo: acabo con las criaturas que merodean durante la noche. Lucy sintió un escalofrío al escuchar su somera explicación, pero supo que había mucho más. Parecía un tipo letal, aunque no había en él rastro alguno de crueldad o vileza.

–¿Por qué quieres matar a Desiderius?

Él la miró un instante antes de intentar forzar la puerta de nuevo. Sacudió con tanta fuerza el pomo que a Lucy le sorprendió que no arrancara la cerradura de cuajo.

–Porque no sólo se dedica a matar humanos, también roba sus almas. Ella se tensó al escucharlo.

–¿Eso es cierto?

–Acabas de decir que lo has visto todo –se burló él–. Dímelo tú.

Lucy sintió el repentino deseo de estrangularlo. Jamás en su vida se había encontrado con un tipo más engreído y exasperante.

–¿Por qué acabo siempre metida en todos estos fenómenos paranormales? –se preguntó en un murmullo–. ¿Es demasiado pedir un día normal y corriente?

–La vida rara vez es como desearíamos que fuese.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, confundida por el extraño tono de voz.

Natsu ladeó la cabeza y alzó la mano para indicarle que guardara silencio.

El pomo de la puerta hizo un sonido metálico.

–Toc, toc –dijo Desiderius–. Tenéis todo el día para buscar refugio. Cuando caiga la noche saldremos de caza.

–Sí, sí –contestó Hunter–. Tú y tu perrito, supongo.

El tono jovial sorprendió a Lucy. Las inquietantes palabras de Desiderius no habían hecho mella en él.

–¿No te asustan sus amenazas?

Hunter la miró con severidad.

–Chère, el día que alguien como él consiga asustarme, me pondré de rodillas y le daré mi puñal para que me arranque el corazón. Lo que temo es el momento de enfrentarnos a tu hermana y convencer a la Reina de la Testarudez de que se mantenga alejada de todo esto hasta que yo sea capaz de localizar a Desiderius y mandar su alma al olvido, que es donde debe estar. Lucy se rió, a pesar del peligro que les rodeaba.

–¿La Reina de la Testarudez? Ya veo que conoces muy bien a Mavis.

Hunter hizo caso omiso de su comentario mientras utilizaba su cuerpo para protegerla y abría la puerta con precaución. Acto seguido, se detuvo y echó un vistazo.

Al otro lado de la puerta se extendía un estrecho pasillo, flanqueado por enormes ventanas cubiertas de una espesa capa de polvo que oscurecía la luz del sol del amanecer. –Joder –gruñó Hunter en voz baja, mientras volvía a entrar a la habitación.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Lucy con el corazón desbocado a causa del terror–. ¿Hay alguien ahí fuera?

–No.

–Entonces vámonos –dijo, encaminándose hacia la puerta.

Él no se movió ni un milímetro. Con los dientes apretados volvió a mirar el pasillo y dijo algo en un idioma que Lucy desconocía.

–¿Cuál es el problema? –preguntó ella–. Está amaneciendo y no hay nadie ahí fuera. Vámonos de aquí.

Hunter respiró hondo, como si estuviese irritado.

–El problema no es que haya gente. El problema es el sol.

–¿Y qué problema puedes tener con el sol?

Dudó unos instantes antes de abrir la boca y pasarse la lengua sobre unos colmillos largos y afilados.

_**Buenas, me retrase un día ya que me explotaron en el trabajo t.t para salir de vacaciones :D yeah!, espero les haya gustado el capitulo espero traer el otro lo mas pronto posible**_

_**Aquí la explicación de unas frases. **_

_**«Un fin de semana con Bernie»**__**: Comedia americana de enredo en la que los protagonistas tienen que cargar con el cadáver**_

_**Hubris: **__** arrogancia, orgullo excesivo**_


End file.
